The present disclosure relates to nitride based optoelectronic and electronic devices with silicon complementary metal oxide semiconductor (Si CMOS).
A CMOS device is a transistor device used for amplifying or switching electronic signals. The CMOS device has a source, a drain, and a metal oxide gate electrode. The metal gate is electrically insulated from the main semiconductor n-channel or p-channel by a thin layer of insulating material, for example, silicon dioxide or glass, which makes the input resistance of the CMOS device relatively high. The gate voltage controls whether the path from drain to source is an open circuit (“off”) or a resistive path (“on”).
N-type field effect transistors (nFET) and p-type field effect transistors (nFET) are two types of complementary metal oxide semiconductors. The nFET uses electrons as the current carriers and with n-doped source and drain junctions. The pFET uses holes as the current carriers and with p-doped source and drain junctions.
The integration of nitride based optoelectronics and electronic devices with silicon CMOS devices can enable high performance optical interconnects and other applications. Previously silicon CMOS devices and III-V optoelectronics devices, especially light source optoelectronics, have not been successfully integrated on one chip monolithically due to lack of a substrate that could provide high quality material for both electronic and optoelectronic devices.